Enfers, Addictions, Vivant
by Presciosa
Summary: Spencer Reid est sorti des mains de Tobias Hankel. Mais les séquelles psychologiques sont importantes, et la folie le guette.
1. Partie 1 : Enfers PDV Spencer Reid

**Dates :** 4.12.2015 (oui, je sais xD) - 26.08.2015 (ouaip, finie dans la nuit, postée le matin, chouettos hein ? :p)

 **Petit mot de moi-même :** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle ff Esprits Criminels ! :D Je suis fière et en même temps, j'ai peur que vous ne me preniez définitivement pour une folle avec cette idée x) Mais voilà, je l'avais en tête depuis un moment ^^ Mais je vais le dire haut et fort :  CECI N'EST PAS A METTRE ENTRE TOUTES LES MAINS ^^ Voilà. On est parle de drogue et autre, donc c'est un peu violent. J'espère que cette fic' vous plaira autant que _"Cent jours et demi"_ a plu :)

Cette ff se place juste après l'épisode Tobias Hankel, après les 2x14 et 2x15. C'est un peu vieux, mais ce n'est pas très grave :)

Cette fic' est terminée d'écrire. Donc la suite arrivera petit à petit, mais elle arrivera ;)

(Ma playlist étant beaucoup trop longue cette fois, je vous l'épargne :'))

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Angst

 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, et si j'étais payé à écrire ça, alors j'arrêterais les études :p

* * *

 **Enfers, addiction, vivant**

 **Partie 1 : Enfers**

 **PDV Spencer Reid**

C'est la dernière fois. Promis. Après, j'arrête.

Ferme les yeux. Respire. Joue. Gagné.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. A priori, on pourrait penser que mes cent quatre-vingt-sept points de QI soient pour moi une ressource inépuisable de connaissances et de solutions à tous les problèmes du monde et que cela empêche des agissements aussi dangereux et malsains que ceux-là. Mais non. Ce n'est pas le cas, et cela ne marche pas de la sorte. Alors oui, j'ai plus de connaissances que la plupart des autres. Je suis plus intelligent, j'ai des capacités de réactions plus rapides et je peux lire un livre de cinq cents pages en moins de dix minutes. Mais est-ce vraiment utile dans la vie de tous les jours, au contact des autres ? Je l'ai appris à mes dépends : non ce n'est pas utile.

Déjà tout petit je n'arrivai pas à gérer mes émotions. Je n'ai jamais su. Pourquoi est-ce qu'en grandissant cela aurait-il changé ? Personne ne m'a jamais appris cela. J'ai dû apprendre seul, dans les livres. Mais les livres n'ont pas la solution à tout, surtout concernant les relations humaines. _Théoriquement,_ je connais. _Théoriquement,_ je peux tout faire. Mais « _théoriquement_ » n'est pas la réalité. Au contraire. C'est sans doute plus difficile de faire confiance, de s'attacher aux autres quand on connaît autant de statistiques que moi. Le nombre de mensonges émis par jour et par personne est extrêmement élevé, à croire que l'on ne vit qu'entouré de menteurs et d'hypocrites.

Encore une fois. La dernière. On tourne, on ferme les yeux. Respire. Joue. Gagné. Encore.

Je n'arrive pas à arrêter. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver la sensation que je cherche. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Est-ce que je comprendrais un jour ? C'est effrayant que de penser que je connais des théories scientifiques dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, et que je suis incapable de comprendre mon propre esprit. Souvent, il me fait peur. Souvent, je n'arrive pas à me comprendre, et je perds. Parfois, j'aimerais simplement ne pas avoir tout cela en tête. J'aimerais ne pas avoir de mémoire eidétique et oublier certaines choses. Mais c'est impossible. Je n'oublie jamais rien. Tout est gravé à jamais dans ma tête. Que ce soit pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Ces images de corps mutilés, ensanglantés, ces images des familles anéanties par la perte d'un proche, ces images de ces tueurs qui sont presque _fiers_ de leurs actes… Toutes ces images sont gravées dans la mémoire de beaucoup, mais pour moi c'est différent : je me souviens de chaque détail, de chaque trait de visage, de chaque larme coulée. Je me souviens de chaque goutte de sang coulée, de chaque coup fatal. Je me souviens de tout. Toujours.

Mais là, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver cette sensation que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'étais entre ses mains. Je ne saurais pas la décrire, je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment. La peur de mourir à tout instant ? Je ne sais pas, mais cela ne me quittait pas, ne me laissant aucun répit. Sentir l'air entrer et sortir de mes poumons sans savoir si ce serait la dernière fois ou non. Je veux la retrouver, la sentir encore une fois. Rien que pour comprendre.

Encore… Rien qu'une… Promis, après, j'arrête… Respire. Joue. Gagné.

Je ne crois même plus en mes propres promesses. Je suis aussi pourri que celui qui m'a fait ça. Aussi perverti, malsain et déséquilibré que lui. Aussi fou. J'ai peur de moi-même. Peur d'où cela me conduit. Peur de comment cela va finir. Est-ce comme cela que je suis destiné à mourir ? Seul, dans ce petit appartement froid et sombre ? Par ma propre main ? Je ne sais pas. Mais le Destin en a sûrement décidé autrement, parce que toutes les parties que j'ai faites, je les ai gagnées. Je n'en retire aucune fierté, vraiment. Mais parfois, je me surprends même à me demander quand vais-je enfin perdre. Une sorte de lassitude sans doute. Je sais que je pourrais en parler à l'équipe, ou simplement à un professionnel. On me l'a proposé. J'ai refusé. Parce que s'ils savaient, ils me retiraient tout ce qui fait que je suis moi, mon travail, mon accréditation, et toute ma vie. Je n'ai que cela. Je n'ai ni famille qui m'attend le soir, ni amis en dehors du bureau pour m'évader hors des enquêtes. Je suis seul. Alors dans le fond, qui cela dérangerait-il si je perdais ? Oui, bien sûr, l'équipe. Et encore. Hotch n'exprime jamais rien. Je sais qu'il tient un peu à moi. Mais si je venais à perdre, je suis certain qu'il serait triste un temps, et qu'il passerait vite à autre chose. Il est fort, plus fort mentalement que je ne le serais jamais. Je l'admire pour ça. Gideon s'en voudrait un temps de ne pas avoir su m'aider. Mais il s'en remettra. Depuis quelques temps, il a retrouvé un certain équilibre mental qu'il semblait avoir perdu. Il aura besoin de plus de temps que d'autres, mais il s'en remettra, je le sais. Morgan ne comprendra pas le fait que je ne sois pas venu lui parler. Et puis son fatalisme reprendra le dessus. Il pensera sans doute que c'est moi qui l'ai voulu et que par conséquent, c'est ainsi que ça devait être. Et après une période de deuil, il tournera la page. Emily n'est dans l'équipe que depuis quelques mois, et nous ne sommes pas très proches. C'est celle qui s'en remettra le plus facilement. Garcia pleura longtemps. Je le sais. Mais elle comprendra le geste pour avoir elle aussi eut des périodes très difficiles dans sa vie. Il ne reste que JJ. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut et qu'elle se sent responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais nous en avons parlé, et elle sait que je ne lui reproche rien, que je ne considère pas que tout ceci est de sa faute. C'est moi qui ai fait l'erreur de poursuivre le suspect à travers le champ, seul, sans attendre les renforts. Elle m'avait pourtant mis en garde, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, fonçant tête baissée, cherchant à prouver que j'avais bien ma place dans cette équipe. Elle pleura aussi beaucoup, mais elle mettra sa douleur de côté pour soutenir les autres, c'est sa personnalité : faire passer le bien être des autres avant le sien. Et elle enterrera sa douleur au plus profond d'elle, et finira par l'oublier. Quant à ma mère, c'est tout juste si elle a conscience que j'existe parfois.

Non. Dans le fond je ne sais pas à qui je vais manquer. Je vais soulever des questionnements, des interrogations, des _« pourquoi »_. Mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, plutôt que de partager ma mauvaise humeur et ma dépression. Peut-être devrais-je jouer jusqu'à ce que la chance tourne et que je perde. Je sens que je deviens fou et que je perds pieds. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où tout est censé me conduire. Je me noie jour après jour, à chaque instant. Respirer revient à avaler un peu plus d'eau, qui glisse doucement dans mes poumons jusqu'à ce que je suffoque. Je suis las. Et je ne veux pas transmettre ça aux autres. Ils ont le droit au bonheur, je ne peux pas leur enlever ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de les entraîner dans le puits sans fond dans lequel je semble glisser. Je n'ai pas le droit de devenir un tel monstre. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur imposer cela. Il vaut mieux que je stoppe tout cela maintenant, que je parte d'ici, que je m'abandonne à ce qui aurait du arriver là-bas dans ce cimetière. Mais quelque chose me retient encore. Je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai beaucoup trop de questions en tête.

Est-ce que ainsi que je suis destiné à finir ? En jouant à ce _jeu_? Quelle image cela donne-t-il de moi ? Que penseront les autres ? Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils savaient ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à arrêter ?

Que restera-t-il quand, moi, Spencer Reid, viendrais à perdre une partie de roulette russe ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce "chapitre 1" ^^' J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas partis loin d'ici x)**


	2. Partie 1 : Enfers 2

**Petite note :** Voici le chapitre 2 ! On change de façon de faire, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Elle arrive un peu tard, mais étant donné que c'était la rentrée, j'avais autre chose à faire haha

 **kateryne1 :** Déjà, un immense merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours super plaisir d'en lire :D Merci ! En ce qui concerne la partie de jeu, je me doutais que vous trouveriez assez rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. J'ai essayé de faire plusieurs versions pour garder le suspens au maximum, mais c'est celle-ci qui me plaisait vraiment, où j'avais l'ambiance que je souhaitais installer ^^' Donc coup, j'ai gardé hihi En tout cas, merci de ta lecture et de ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi :D

Bonne lecture à tous ! :D

* * *

 **Enfers, addiction, vivant**

 **Partie 1 : Enfers**

 **2**

Le réveil sonna encore une fois. C'était la troisième depuis l'heure à laquelle Reid était censé se réveiller. Il regarda d'un œil encore endormi l'heure et se dit que la limite avait été atteinte il y a douze minutes. Il devait se lever et aller travailler comme tous les jours. Après un effort considérable pour se glisser en dehors de son lit, il rendit directement sous la douche. Le jet d'eau froide le réveilla un peu, mais son esprit était encore embrumé. Il tenta alors le café noir, mais il eut autant d'effet que s'il avait avalé un verre d'eau. Il prit ses affaires, et entreprit de se rendre au bureau. Comme tous les jours. Il prit le métro, s'acheta un autre café sur le chemin, marcha encore quelques minutes et arriva enfin aux bureaux du FBI.

Il s'arrêta devant l'imposant bâtiment. C'était son rêve. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait eu plusieurs envies de métiers, mais entrer au FBI avait été une idée constante, qui n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Il voulait devenir un homme bien, au service de l'autre. Utiliser sa grande intelligente pour tenter de rendre un peu de joie dans le cœur des personnes traquées par des assassins et leurs familles. C'était son rêve. Aujourd'hui, c'est son cauchemar. Il se demandait chaque jour comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout, à se rendre au travail et à prétendre que tout allait bien, quand le soir venu ses démons intérieurs le rattrapaient et le poussaient jusque dans les retranchements les plus sombres de son esprit. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il puisse descendre aussi bas. Il se sentait faible, impuissant, pathétique. Et pourtant, dès qu'il franchissait les portes de l'établissement, il agissait comme si de rien n'était, tel un robot, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il vivait dans un nuage de brume dont il ne voyait pas l'extrémité. Si celle-ci existait vraiment.

Spencer soupira, et se dirigea à l'intérieur des bureaux, affichant avec le plus grand soin un visage impassible. Jennifer et Derek étaient déjà là. Il les salua poliment et s'intégra à la conversation en court. Il participait, répondait quand on lui posait une question, et enchérissait sur une autre. L'art de la dissimulation des sentiments. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été doué à ce jeu là. Mais aujourd'hui, il en était presque devenu le maître. Tout du moins, il croyait l'être devenu. Mais il savait au fond de lui que ses collègues n'étaient pas dupes, et surtout qu'il lui faudrait une seule et unique goutte d'eau pour faire déborder le vase et le faire craquer devant tous.

Reid venait à peine de finir de classer la pile de dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau quand Morgan vint vers lui.

\- On a un peu de temps avant la prochaine réunion, ça te dirait de venir t'entraîner au tir ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas exercé ensemble.

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, les enquêtes s'enchaînaient et ils ne prenaient plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Derek avait décidé de perfectionner son protégé au tir depuis quelques temps, et les leçons avaient porté leurs fruits. Spencer acquiesça, prit ses affaires et suivit son ami. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle d'entraînement, et c'est au moment de charger son arme que Spencer réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il prit une balle, et la mit dans le barillet, avant de prendre la suivante et de s'arrêter. Il avait fait ce geste des centaines de fois, le compteur s'étant affolé depuis quelques semaines. Il n'avait jamais refait ce geste que pour _ça_. Une balle. Une seule et unique balle. Il n'arrivait même plus à en mettre une deuxième sans y penser.

Une envie le prit soudainement. Une envie de jouer, de _retenter sa chance_. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu, pas le moment. Il devait remplir son arme, viser la cible en face de lui, et tirer. Mais il serait tellement plus facile de laisser tomber, et de pointer son arme vers sa propre tête, tirer et voire si la chance était encore de son côté ou non. Sentir cette adrénaline lui monter au cerveau, engourdissant ses pensées, son esprit entier. Sentir une douce chaleur l'envelopper, et espérer entendre chuchoter à l'oreille que son cœur ne battait pas dans le vide.

\- Bah alors Beau Gosse, tu ne sais même plus mettre les balles dedans ? Il était temps qu'on revienne.

La voix de Derek le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées noires. Il sourit furtivement à la remarque de son collègue, et enfila la deuxième balle. Concentration. Ne pas laisser voir ses sentiments, ses pensées. Rester concentré. Le _jeu_ viendra plus tard. Une fois toutes les balles en place, il leva l'arme, et visa. La tête était le point le plus faible de tout être humain. Une seule balle suffisait pour faire passer de vie à mort. Une seule, bien calculée, bien tirée. Spencer expira profondément et appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup le fit sursauter. Habituellement, elle ne sortait pas. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Morgan l'observait. Il le vit sursauter, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la balle parte. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il arrive quand on tir avec une arme chargée : le coup part, sauf cas exceptionnels. Il vit son ami figé sur place. Il ne tira pas de second coup, tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Il attendit quelques secondes, le vit reprendre ses esprits, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il tira ensuite les autres balles sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que le barillet soit vide. Mais au lieu de reposer l'arme et d'attendre que la cible soit proche de lui pour examiner son travail, il continua à appuyer sur la gâchette. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Reid ? Tenta-t-il d'appeler.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il continuait de tirer des balles imaginaires.

\- Reid ?! Appela-t-il plus fort.

Mais toujours aucune réaction. Cette fois, l'inquiétude envahit Derek. Il attrapa le bras de son ami, lui arracha son arme des mains et le força à lui faire face.

\- Reid ? C'est vide !

Spencer semblait sous le choc, comme si on venait de le réveiller après un long et effrayant cauchemar. Il regarda son arme et Derek successivement, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lisait de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son ami, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Il regarda en direction de la cible. Il l'avait touchée. En pleine tête. De toutes ses balles. Toutes les balles de son revolver étaient parvenues à toucher la cible en pleine tête.

Il venait de recevoir comme un électrochoc. Il regarda encore une fois Derek, se détacha de son emprise et sortit rapidement, sans rajouter un mot. Il entendit la voix de son ami l'appeler, une voix lointaine, comme un simple écho. Il se mit alors à courir dans les couloirs, il devait sortir, prendre l'air. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer, d'être en train de mourir. Il devait sortir d'ici, il devait avoir une preuve qu'il était bien vivant. Il sentit le creux de son bras le brûler, là où Tobias Hankel lui avait planté son aiguille, cette seringue remplie de Dilaudid. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, depuis qu'il avait joué pour la première fois. Il pouvait sentir la petite cicatrice l'appeler, lui rappelant qu'il était en train de sombrer et que rien ni personne ne pouvait y faire quoi qu ce soit. Ce petit point minuscule, à peine visible, lui donnait des sueurs froides et lui brouillait la vue. Un petit point sur son bras et dans sa vie, qui venait la lui gâcher, s'étendant partout en lui, jusqu'à son cœur et son cerveau. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il arriva enfin à l'extérieur du bâtiment et inspira un grand coup. L'air envahit ses narines puis ses poumons rapidement. Si rapidement qu'il se mis à tousser, s'étouffant presque. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et tenta de calmer sa respiration devenue saccadée. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il repartit et laissa ses pieds le conduire instinctivement, sans faire attention au lieu où il se rendait. Il croisa des passants dans la rue, ne les regardant jamais en face. Le contact physique ou visuel avec les autres l'avait toujours incommodé, mais cela était pire depuis sa captivité. Il sentait les regards interrogateurs des gens l'entourant. Toutes ces personnes n'avaient pas idée des psychopathes qui pouvaient les entourer. Chacun d'eux était la cible potentielle d'un déséquilibré, et pourtant, la vie continuait d'avancer. Ils n'avaient pas conscience que leur vie pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain, à cause d'une seule personne, d'un seul individu. Spencer avait l'impression que des milliers de regards étaient tournés vers lui, que tout le monde le jugeait pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se pardonner. Il regarda un instant ces visages, ces familles heureuses de vivre, ne demandant rien de plus que de pouvoir respirer et avancer dans la vie. Il évoluait parmi ces gens et pourtant, il avait comme un sentiment d'interdiction. Comme si après ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait plus le droit d'être là parmi ses semblables. Il avait pris part à la destruction d'une famille. Il avait donné un nom, au lieu de mourir dans cette cabane. Il n'aurait jamais dû en réchapper du moment où cette phrase avait franchi ses lèvres : _« Sur l'écran de droite »_. Tobias Hankel, ou tout du moins une de ses personnalités, n'avait pas attendu et était parti continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Reid avait tout vu, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait assisté à la mort de ce couple, assis dans cette cabane où une odeur de mort régnait. Il n'avait pas réussi à détacher son regard de l'écran. Pas cligné des yeux une seul fois. Il avait vu l'assassin entrer dans la maison, sortir son arme, et faire gicler le sang de ces victimes. Il avait vu la peur dans leurs yeux et cette lueur caractéristique des personnes en vie s'éteindre lentement. Il avait vu. Et il avait senti que tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas parlé, il serait sans doute mort, mais ces personnes seraient encore en vie.

Reid continuait de marcher. Il voulait fuir. Loin d'ici, marcher droit devant lui et ne plus se retourner. Oublier qui il est, qui il a été, ce qu'il a fait. _« Il n'arrivera pas à te briser »_ , lui avait dit Gideon. Mais il se trompait fortement. Spencer était en mille morceaux, incapable de se reconstruire. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul choix : se détruire encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Il ne méritait pas de mourir de façon douce et tranquille. Il était devenu un tueur, il devait souffrir comme avaient souffert ces personnes à cause de lui. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, une ombre malsaine, guidée par un esprit torturé.

La petite piqûre de son bras se remit à brûler. Le Dilaudid l'appelait. Il avait à peine fallu quelques prises pour qu'il devienne accro. Un camé, un drogué, comme il en avait déjà croisé tant au court des enquêtes qu'il avait menées avec son équipe. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un jour, il puisse tomber dans les mêmes vices qu'eux. Il s'était toujours demandé comment une personne pouvait tomber aussi bas. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu étant petit, il n'avait jamais cédé à l'appel salvateur d'une prise de drogue. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin. Pour se sentir libre quelques minutes. Il avait en réalité besoin de plus que ça. Il avait besoin de sentir que quelque soit la divinité qui nous gouverne, elle existe bel et bien. Et qu'une justice existait dans ce monde.

Il se souvenait sans cesse des paroles que prononçait son ravisseur en désignant les balles qu'il chargeait dans l'arme : _« La volonté de Dieu »_. Si la volonté de Dieu était juste et égale, n'aurait-il pas du mourir à ce moment là ? Alors oui, Spencer était d'accord avec Gideon, Hankel _« pervertissait Dieu »._ Mais il avait réussi à échapper à la mort de justesse. Il avait refusé par trois fois de désigner le membre de son équipe qu'il devait tuer. Celui-ci avait tiré trois fois en visant sa tête. Et par trois fois, la balle ne sortie pas, laissant Reid en vie. La quatrième l'aurait tué. D'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne puisse se demander ce qu'il se passait. Libéré.

Pourtant, il était encore là. Par quel miracle avait-il échappé tant de fois à la mort, alors que pour beaucoup elle arrive sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent ? Qui décidait de cela ? De quel droit avait-il pris la décision que la vie de ce couple devait se terminer ce soir là ? Tant de questions qui tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, d'un coup. Sans même avoir eu besoin de pointer une arme dans sa direction. Spencer avait envie que tout cela s'arrête. Ne plus penser, ne plus se poser de questions, ne plus se torturer avec cela. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Une longue descente aux Enfers. Rien n'y personne ne pouvait le retenir. Parmi toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête, une revenait tout le temps : pourquoi était-il aussi divisé ? Une partie de lui était effrayée, voulait que tout cela cesse, voulait aller vers ses collègues, et craquer. Leurs révéler toute la vérité. Leurs dire à quel point il souffrait depuis l'affaire Hankel. A quel point il avait disjoncté. Leurs avouer ses addictions, ses jeux malsains. Pleurer, hurler, frapper dans quelque chose, du moment que tout cela sortait de lui. Mais une autre partie ne le voulait pas. Une autre partie se disait qu'il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Qu'il avait mérité de souffrir autant dès le moment où il avait donné un nom. Après tout, peut-être qu'en le réanimant Tobias Hankel lui avait transmis plus que de l'air. Peut-être qu'une partie de la noirceur de son âme l'avait atteint à son tour. Etait-ce possible ? Scientifiquement, non. Mais peut-être que la science ne peut pas tout expliquer. Cette partie de lui se complaisait dans cette douleur et avait trouvé de quoi vivre. Cette partie cherchait à retrouver ce qu'il avait ressenti dans cette sombre cabane. La peur, l'inconnu, et ce sentiment dont il n'arrivait à mettre les mots dessus. Elle cherchait à retrouver tout ça, mais dans quel but ? Parce qu'il était aussi accro à l'adrénaline ? Ou parce que c'était le seul moyen de le faire remonter à la surface ? Toucher le fond pour n'avoir d'autres choix que de remonter.

Peut-être était-ce la solution. Se laisser aller, plonger corps et âme dans ce puits sans fond. Descendre jusqu'aux Enfers les plus noirs de l'esprit humain.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, à bientôt !**


	3. Partie 2 : Addictions PDV Spencer Reid

**P'tit mot :** Alors, voici la suite de _Enfers Addictions, Vivant_. Dans ce chapitre, je passe à ce que j'ai appelé la "Partie 2 : Addictions". Mais c'est simplement la suite, le chapitre 3. J'ai vu avec une immense joie que vous étiez plusieurs à avoir mis ma ff en favoris, et j'ai aussi vu que vous la suiviez. Alors pour ça, je vous dis un grand merci. Dès que je reçois un mail de ffnet, que ce soit pour me dire qu'il y a un nouveau "follower" ou une nouvelle "review", j'ai un sourire sur le visage qui ne part plus de la journée :D Merci !

 **Anthales :** Merci pour ton commentaire :D Si ça peut te rassurer, la ff est terminée ;) Mais je ne poste pas tout en même temps, sinon, ce n'est pas rigolo, y'aurait plus de suspens xD En tous les cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus ! Et que le suivant te plaira encore plus et que le suivant... Et ainsi de suite :p Encore merci, ça me touche toujours ce genre de review :D

 **Kateryne1 :** Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire ! Je suis touchée :D Et je ne sais même pas quoi dire de plus :')  
En ce qui concerne ton bémol, je le comprends. Mais c'était un peu fait exprès ;) Je devais annoncer qu'il allait craquer (en vrai, ça s'appelle une prolepse je crois, mais comme je suis pas une spécialiste, j'arrête là xD). Mais je comprends que ça t'ai dérangé, que ça enlève un peu le suspens. J'avoue que j'aurai du mal à imaginer sans, mais c'est vrai que dans le fond ça pourrait passer ^^  
En tous cas, encore merci pour ta fidélité et pour tes commentaires qui me font bien plaisir :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :D

 **Pain d'Epices :** *calllliiiin* (ouais, y'a pas de smiley ici XD). Merci pour tous tes magnifiques commentaires, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point ça me touche, mais je te le redis 3 Merci :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Addictions**

 **PDV Spencer Reid**

Sentir l'aiguille dans mon bras. Sentir le liquide entrer dans mes veines. Sentir ce poison s'étendre lentement dans mon corps. Et finalement, ne plus rien sentir. Se laisser aller à cette douce torpeur. Plus rien ressentir, plus rien penser, plus rien espérer. Juste laisser aller son corps et son esprit dans ces sombres et profondes abysses.

Je n'ai plus mon arme. Je l'ai oubliée. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide et perdre ainsi pieds devant Morgan ? Je n'avais jusque là jamais été aussi déstabilisé. J'ai toujours fait mon travail sans perdre la tête. Et il a fallu une simple cartouche pour que tout dérape.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Suis-je cet être intelligent, que tout le monde qualifie de _« génie »_ , qui utilise son quotient intellectuel élevé pour sauver des vies et arrêter les plus cruels des meurtriers ? Ou suis-je cet être ignoble qui a vendu un couple pour se sauver lui-même ? Cet être qui ne parvient plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit, et qui cherche à ressentir de nouveau ce qu'il a ressenti pendant l'épreuve la plus difficile de sa vie ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis un monstre. Un esprit malsain qui se perd petit à petit dans des jeux morbides et violents. Mais j'en ai besoin. Lorsque Tobias Hankel a porté l'arme sur ma temps la première fois, je ne me souviens que de la peur qui m'a envahit. Je n'arrivai plus à trouver un sens à tout ça, un sens à ce qu'il me disait. Je n'étais que peur. Et puis je suis rentré dans son jeu et ai vendu ce jeune couple qu'il est parti tuer. Alors oui, je n'ai pas appuyé sur la gâchette, mais c'est moi qui les ai choisies et personne d'autre. Après ça, l'arme tournée vers moi ne me semblait qu'être justice. Mais la balle n'est jamais sortie et justice n'a pas été faite. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de ressentir de nouveau l'arme contre ma tempe, et la sensation de perte de contrôle. J'ai besoin de me sentir partir loin d'ici. Il faut que je comprenne ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'étais sur le point de mourir d'une balle dans la tête.

Cela peut paraître totalement insensé et ça l'est. Mais le monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui est insensé. J'en viens à me demander si cela vaut le coup de se battre pour lui. De continuer à faire ce que nous faisons, sachant qu'il y aura toujours un autre malade pour prendre la suite de ses congénères. A quoi est-ce que cela peut-il bien rimer ?

Je n'ai pas mon arme. Je l'ai bêtement oublié. Et pourtant, je suis en manque. J'ai besoin de sentir le canon contre ma tête. J'ai besoin de sentir mon doigt presser doucement la détente. J'ai besoin de sentir cette fraction de secondes où je ne sais pas si je serais toujours là après ou non. Cette fraction de seconde où ce mélange vie et mort. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors il me reste le Dilaudid.

Cette drogue qui entre en moi et qui me paralyse quelques instants avant de me faire tomber dans une sorte de coma éveillé. J'entends, je sens ce qu'il se passe autour de moi et pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je suis dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs. Si je n'en prends pas beaucoup, je suis juste assez shooté pour ne pas que mon esprit ne s'égare, mais pour qu'il reste concentré sur une seule et unique chose. Il m'arrive d'en prendre un peu lors d'enquêtes où la pression et l'horreur sont trop présents. Ainsi, je me détache un peu de la réalité et réussi à me concentrer sur l'assassin à trouver. Et cela marche. Et puis vient la descente, le moment où l'hydromorphone ne fait plus effet. Où il me faudrait une autre dose. Le manque. Et les effets secondaires.

Les insomnies sont fréquentes, ainsi que les nausées et les vertiges. Mais lorsque j'en reprends, tout se calme. Je le sais, je suis accro physiologiquement et psychologiquement. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Une dose m'a suffit à devenir un camé. Mais comment résister à l'appel de ce bien être que l'on ressent une fois la dose injectée ? A ce moment là, j'oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un automate qui fait ce qu'il a à faire, ce qu'on lui demande de faire. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je ne suis plus rien. Qu'une ombre, un corps sans vie, dépourvu d'âme.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Un jour, Morgan a dit : _« Une fois qu'on se laisse aller à la noirceur, elle fait partie de vous »_. Je ne pensais pas que cette phrase pourrait prendre tout son sens avec moi. Je sens que je deviens fou. Une folie autodestructrice, qui finira inéluctablement par m'emporter loin de ce monde.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je ne veux pas mourir, je souhaite simplement que tout cela cesse. Retrouver mon équilibre d'avant, même si celui-ci a toujours été fragile. Je souhaite pouvoir de nouveau rire avec mes amis, je souhaite pouvoir croire qu'il existe quelque chose de bien quelque part. Je souhaite pouvoir encore croire qu'un jour le bonheur frappera à ma porte. Seulement, je suis perdu. J'ai besoin de comprendre, je ne peux pas rester dans cet état. J'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir, de ressentir tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

J'ai besoin de mon arme. J'ai du mal a respirer. J'ai chaud, je suis en sueur alors qu'il ne doit pas faire plus de quinze degré dehors et que dans la précipitation, je n'ai même pas pas pensé à prendre ma veste. Je marche seul, sans but. Les gens me regardent et ne se doute pas de la folie qui m'envahit. Ils ne savent pas à quel point je suis malade. J'ai besoin d'une dose pour calmer cette tempête. Mes pas me dirigent chez moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'ouvre la porte, et me dirige directement dans la chambre. J'ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet et trouve ce que je suis venu chercher. Un simple petit flacon. Le même que celui que j'ai pris dans la poche de Tobias après l'avoir abattu dans le cimetière.J'ai réussi à en trouver d'autres, que j'ai caché dans l'appartement et à mon bureau au FBI. Je dois en prendre plus à chaque prise, car l'effet dure de moins en moins longtemps. Je prends ensuite la seringue. Il est facile de s'en procurer, et malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, je fais attention de ne jamais utiliser deux fois la mêmes. Je me dirige dans le salon et m'assieds sur le canapé. Je plante l'aiguille dans le flacon, le retourne et aspire le liquide transparent. La seringue se remplit doucement. Encore un peu. Et je m'arrête.

Je défais le bouton de manchette, et remonte le tissus jusqu'à laisser apparaître les autres blessures dues aux précédentes prises. Doucement, je plante l'aiguille dans la veine. Je n'ai même plus mal quand je la sens transpercer ma peau. J'expire lentement et appuie enfin sur le piston. Je vois le poison sortir de la seringue et entrer dans mon corps. Je le sens se répandre en moi et agir sans plus attendre. Je me sens partir loin, très loin d'ici. J'en ai pris plus que d'habitude, je le sais. D'ici quelques secondes à peine, je serai dans un état comateux, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser. Alors, avant que cela n'arrive, je retire l'aiguille et la laisse tomber par terre. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse glisser le long de ce sombre chaos qu'est devenue ma vie...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi ^^'**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ! :D**


	4. Partie 2 : Addictions 2

**P'tite pensée du jour :** Alors, alors. Voici la suite. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à dire merci à ceux qui ajoute cette ff à leurs favoris et qui me suivent. Ça me touche toujours autant quand je reçois un mail de ffnet me disant ça. Merci beaucoup à tous ! J'espère que la suite plaira toujours :)

Il y a dans ce chapitre une partie que j'aime particulièrement, et que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

 **Kateryne1 :** Alors déjà, merci d'être encore présente ! Ça me touche beaucoup ^^ Et merci pour ton commentaire.  
Pour répondre à tes questions : Spencer est chez lui x) Y'a cette phrase dans le chapitre : _"Mes pas me dirigent chez moi sans que ne m'en rende compte. J'ouvre la porte, et me dirige directement dans la chambre"_ :p Mais j'ai vu que tu l'avais vu, du coup, je crois que j'ai pas compris ta question :x Désolée... Mais j'espère que la suite répondra à tes questions. La trame que j'ai choisie est particulière en fait... ^^'  
Et pour ton autre question, il y a en tout 7 chapitres (et pour être honnête, deux sont assez courts et auraient pu en faire qu'un xD) :) J'aime écrire des ff assez courtes en fait ^^ Mais je t'invite à lire l'autre que j'ai écrite _Cent Jours et demi_ (non, non, je ne me fais pas de publicité xD) du coup :D J'essaie de poster toutes les semaines, mais j'ai peu de temps de libre donc parfois ça prend un peu plus de temps malheureusement... Mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière x)  
Et sinon, je te remercie vraiment pour tes commentaires qui me touchent vraiment beaucoup à chaque fois. C'est important pour moi de savoir ce que les gens pensent de ce que j'écris, et ça me donne envie de continuer. Ca me touche beaucoup, alors je te dis encore une fois un immense merci ! :D

 **Pain d'Epices :** (hug) (hug) (hug) Faut les imaginer, mais tu les connais, donc c'est pas compliqué :p Merci pour tous tes beaux commentaires, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, ça me touche toujours pareil, que ce soit à la première lecture ou à la deuxième ^^ Et j't'aime quand même, même si tu peux pas mettre des smiley ici XD

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **2**

Cinquante-deux. Cela faisait exactement cinquante-deux jours que l'équipe de Hotchner avait retrouvé Reid dans ce cimetière. Pourtant, c'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'il craquait. Cela n'étonnait que peu Derek Morgan. Ce qui l'étonnait en revanche, c'était la façon dont cela c'était passé. Ils ne faisaient rien qu'ils n'avaient déjà fait ensemble, l'entraînement au tir étant une activité qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire tous les deux. Derek avait été surpris et n'avait pas tout de suite réagi. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps reprendre ses esprits, Reid avait déjà disparu de son champs de vision. Il avait tenté de lui courir après, mais forcé de reconnaître que Spencer pouvait être rapide quand il le voulait, il lui avait échappé. Il se retrouva avec l'arme de son ami à se demander pourquoi exactement il avait craqué à ce moment là. Sans compter que son attitude l'inquiétait quelque peu. Il n'était plus le même depuis sa captivité, mais ça toute l'équipe l'avait remarqué. Après avoir passé quelques temps à l'hôpital et chez lui, il avait rapidement eu envie de revenir dans l'équipe. Mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était bien trop tôt et qu'il aurait du prendre plus de temps pour se remettre. Les violences qu'il avait subies n'étaient pas seulement physiques, mais aussi psychologiques. Derek avait du mal à imaginer ce que devait ressentir son ami. Le premier problème était la drogue que son tortionnaire lui avait injectée. Il n'avait jamais touché à cela, mais il avait côtoyé de nombreux toxicomanes que ce soit pour les besoins d'une enquête ou durant son enfance et adolescence. Il savait qu'il ne fallait parfois qu'une seule dose pour devenir accro. Il avait vu de nombreuses personnes en manques et en reconnaissait les symptômes dès qu'il les voyait. De fait, il savait parfaitement que Spencer avait du mal à s'en détacher. Une partie de lui, lui murmurait qu'il n'était pas accro, que son brillant esprit avait trouvé une parade pour s'en sortir. Mais d'un autre côté, il était beaucoup plus irritable, et manquait grandement de confiance en lui. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : soit il était en plein syndrome post-traumatique, soit il était effectivement devenu dépendant. Et ce second choix, une autre partie de son esprit le lui chuchotait. Il avait aussi remarqué les cernes se creusant de plus en plus sous les yeux de Reid, ainsi que son manque d'appétit. Il n'était déjà pas bien épais, mais ces derniers temps c'était pire que tout. Morgan avait déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais dès que la conversation devenait trop personnelle, il se braquait et refusait de continuer, préférant sortir de la pièce. Il devenait un coffre impossible à ouvrir. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce problème. Tobias Hankel avait aussi jouer avec ses nerfs, et son était psychologique en avait pris un coup. Morgan avait des frissons chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette partie de roulette russe qu'il avait jouée, prenant Reid pour cible, sous leurs yeux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que son ami avait du ressentir à ce moment là. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de la peur qui l'avait envahi, de l'angoisse à chaque fois qu'il voyait le doigt de Hankel se refermer sur la détente. Retenant sa respiration, une partie de lui voulait détourner le regard de l'écran tandis qu'une autre restait absorbée par ce jeu malsain qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les conséquences psychologiques ne pouvaient pas être moindres. Il savait que Spencer avait refuser l'aide d'un spécialiste, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère. Mais il savait que cela le travaillait profondément. A quel point, il l'ignorait. Il avait réussi une fois à lui faire dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait fini par avouer que maintenant il savait ce que ressentaient les victimes des tueurs en séries avant de mourir, et que cela le perturbait. Il cherchait comment continuer à vivre avec ça et Morgan lui avait simplement conseillé d'y _« utiliser pour devenir un homme meilleur »_. Mais au plus profond de lui, Derek ne savait pas comment il devait agir. Il admirait sa force mentale pour avoir tenu. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait craqué.

Derek récupéra son arme et les affaires de Reid, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il devait absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Dans le meilleur des cas, il allait simplement s'enfermer chez lui pendant plusieurs jours. Mais dans le pire des cas, Derek ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer dans sa tête. Si il était effectivement accro au dilaudid, il ne tarderait pas à se faire une injection, et vu l'état dans lequel il était, il doutait qu'il puisse se contenter de la plus petite dose. Morgan était inquiet, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Après avoir tourné longuement dans le quartier en vint, il prit la route de l'appartement de Spencer, aussi rapidement que la circulation le lui permettait sans mettre en danger d'autres personnes. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il tenta de téléphoner, sur le portable et sur la ligne fixe, mais ses appels restèrent eux aussi sans réponse. Une vague de panique le traversa et il retenta de frapper à la porte, plus fort. Il n'eut toujours pas de réponse et il hésita quelques secondes à enfoncer la porte d'entrée de son ami.

\- Reid ?! T'es là ? C'est moi Derek. Si tu es là, ouvre cette porte ou j'entre quand même.

Hurla-t-il à travers la porte. Il tendit l'oreille et sursauta presque au moment où il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Un léger soulagement l'envahit. Il entendit quelque chose se briser, et un juron à peine audible venir de l'autre côté de la porte, avant d'entendre plus nettement la voix de Spencer.

\- Va-t-en.

\- Pas avant que tu n'aies ouvert cette porte.

\- S'il-te-plait Morgan, va-t-en !

Sa voix était suppliante. Pas de colère, mais de la supplication et de la peur. Peur de quoi ? Là était la question.

\- Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Ouvre cette porte juste quelques secondes et je m'en irai.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, un cliquetis se fit entendre. Spencer ouvrit la porte tout en laissant la chaîne de sécurité. Derek Morgan ne savait pas quoi dire. Lorsqu'il vit son ami, plusieurs sentiments le traversèrent : le choc, la peur et l'incompréhension.

En rentrant chez lui, Spencer n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une dose assez élevée de dilaudid et se laisser aller, sans se soucier plus de rien. Mais son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait voulu. Il avait certes, pris une dose plus élevée, mais pas assez.

Il avait tout d'abord ressenti une douce chaleur en lui, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme s'il pouvait voler, et partir loin d'ici. Il connaissait cette sensation de bien être intense, et c'était pour elle qu'il ne pouvait plus se séparer de ce poison. Mais d'ordinaire, une fois cet instant passé, il planait pendant quelques temps, comme s'il était dans un rêve éveillé. Il pouvait se contrôler, mais tout semblait glisser sur lui sans jamais l'atteindre. Il était dans sa bulle et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en sortir. Quand les effets de la drogues se dissipaient, il redescendait sur terre, mais le sentiment de sécurité durait encore quelques heures après la prise. Seulement cette fois, il avait pris trop de substance pour entrer dans sa bulle, mais pas assez pour y rester indéfiniment. L'instant de bonheur dura quelques secondes à peine, avant que les nausées ne le prennent subitement. Il avait voulu se lever, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. La frayeur l'envahit. Son esprit se brouilla et il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il sentait la douleur partout dans son corps, comme si on lui plantait des couteaux de part et d'autre. Il se sentit soudain partir dans ses souvenirs et se retrouva face à Hankel. Il se retrouva dans cette cabane en bois, dans ce cimetière où son cauchemar avait commencé.

 _\- Choisis qui doit mourir._

La voix de son ravisseur raisonnait dans sa tête, et il était incapable de ne pas l'entendre. Il ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de se contrôler de revenir à la surface. Mais il en était incapable. Il se sentait enfermer dans cette pièce. Il se revoyait le canon sur la tempe, devant faire le choix le plus difficile de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas choisir, il ne devait pas choisir, pas donner de noms. Mourir s'il le fallait. Mais ne pas faire tuer d'autres personnes pour se sauver lui-même. Pourtant, la peur le poussait à donner un nom.

 _\- La volonté de Dieu._

Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit, et lui martelaient la tête comme des coups de pioche. Premier tir de pistolet, pas de balle. La chance était avec lui. Deuxième tir. Toujours aucune balle. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais statistiquement, il avait plus de chance d'y passer. Troisième tir. Toujours rien. Il survivait. Peut être que Dieu avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas mourir. Peut être la _« volonté de Dieu »_ existait réellement.

Un flop de paroles indistinctes envahit soudainement l'esprit de Spencer. Des phrases de la Bible, des échanges entre Tobias et lui, Gideon tentant de lui faire garder sa raison. Tout se bousculait, provoquant un mal de tête comme jamais il n'en avait eu jusque là.

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur était insupportable. L'envie de vomir le reprit, mais son corps refusait toujours de bouger. Il hurla alors aussi fort qu'il le pu, tentant de faire s'échapper dans ses hurlements toute cette souffrance, tous ses mots qui tournaient inlassablement en lui, toute cette noirceur qui l'envahissait depuis plusieurs semaines. Finalement, peut être bien que Tobias lui avait transmit quelque chose d'obscure quand il l'avait réanimé, lui _« insufflant son haleine de tueur »_. Peut être que s'il était devenu ainsi, c'était à cause de cela : une sorte d'entité qui le contrôlait, qui expliquerait pourquoi il devenait fou, qu'il perdait la tête.

Il continuait de hurler, se tenant la tête, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. La douleur était insupportable.

 _\- Choisis !_

D'un coup, comme si ce mot hurlé dans sa tête l'avait ramené à la réalité, Spencer ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans son appartement, en sueur. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Il sentit ses joues humides, et des larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était chez lui et à peine eut-il repris une partie de ses esprits que l'envie de vomir le repris, bien plus forte. Il se leva et réussi difficilement à se traîner jusqu'aux toilettes où son estomac se vida entièrement. Une fois les vomissements passés, il s'appuya contre le mur. Il était à bout. Physiquement, psychologiquement et nerveusement. Sa veine tentative de suicide venait de se transformer en bad trip. Il se sentait épuisé, inutile, lâche. Il se releva non sans difficultés et se dirigea vers le lavabo, où il fit couler de l'eau froide. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il observa un instant les traits tirés de son visage. De grandes cernes étaient présentes sous ses yeux. Il avait aussi l'impression que ses joues étaient légèrement creusés, et ses yeux injectés de sang ne reflétaient que la détresse et du vide.

Il prit un peu d'eau dans ses yeux et la passa doucement sur son visage. Le froid le fit frisonner, contrastant avec la sueur qui continuait de couler sur son front. Il prit une seconde fois de l'eau, mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Il éteignit rapidement le robinet et se retient presque de respirer, espérant que son visiteur reparte pensant qu'il n'était pas là. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit de nouveaux coups, suivit par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, puis de son fixe. Il crut un moment que la personne était partie avant d'entendre de nouveaux coups à sa porte, suivit d'une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

\- Reid ?! T'es là ? C'est moi Derek. Si tu es là, ouvre cette porte ou j'entre quand même.

Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir et de se retrouver face à son ami dans cet état. Mais il savait aussi que lorsque Derek Morgan menaçait de défoncer une porte, cela n'était pas une promesse en l'air et cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Il savait aussi qu'il ne partirait pas, pas après l'abandon au centre de tir qu'il lui avait fait. Spencer soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il devait s'aider des meubles et des murs pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes le portant à peine, n'ayant pas encore récupéré tous ses moyens. Il fit tomber une lampe posée sur un meuble et un juron sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le retenir : c'était définitif, Derek ne partirait pas après avoir entendu qu'il était présent chez lui. Il arriva à la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir et tenta de faire partir son collègue, même s'il savait que cela ne marcherait pas.

\- Va-t-en, lui lança-t-il à travers la porte

\- Pas avant que tu n'aies ouvert cette porte.

La peur envahit Spencer. S'il le voyait dans cet état, il préviendrait Hotch et le reste de l'équipe : il était bon pour l'asile.

\- S'il-te-plait Morgan, va-t-en ! Le supplia-t-il presque.

\- Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Ouvre cette porte juste quelques secondes et je m'en irai.

Derek était quelqu'un de borné et quand il voulait quelque chose, il n'abandonnait pas jusqu'à l'obtenir, et ça, Reid le savait parfaitement. Il respira un grand coup, et se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte après s'être servit de la manche de sa chemise pour essuyer le mélange d'eau, de sueur et de larme présent sur son visage. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami soit en colère ou triste, mais il ne vit rien de tel sur son visage : juste le choc, la peur et l'incompréhension.

\- Reid... Laisse-moi entrer. S'il te plait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes. Dans celui de Derek, on lisait de la détermination : il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir obtenu de Reid une confession sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Dans celui de Spencer, on pouvait lire une profonde peine.

Spencer hésita longuement avant de se dire que de toutes façons, c'était peine perdue que de penser que Derek partirait sans demander son reste. Il referma la porte pour la rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, la chaînette de sécurité ôtée. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon tout en essayant de marcher droit, le plus naturellement possible. Mais les effets de la drogue ne c'étaient pas totalement dissipés, et sa vision ne cessait de se brouiller. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le canapé et réalisa que le flacon et la seringue utilisés peu de temps avant étaient par terre. D'un coup rapide, il les poussa avec son pieds sous la table basse, et pria intérieurement pour que son ami n'ai rien vu. Celui-ci entra lentement dans l'appartement du jeune génie, et vit la lampe fracassée en plusieurs petits morceaux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive mais il était persuadé que Reid avait atteint le point de non retour.

Derek déposa les affaires de Spencer sur la console de l'entrée, et s'approcha du canapé où il s'assit face à Spencer, sur la table basse.

\- Je t'ai rapporté tes affaires, dit-il.

\- Merci.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux. L'un attendant patiemment que l'autre se décide à parler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Reid prit enfin la parole, tout en fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol devenu soudain si intéressant.

\- Comment je suis censé faire pour continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Demanda-t-il fatigué de tout cela.

\- Commence déjà par en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Je... Commença-t-il hésitant. Quand j'étais là bas... Je me souviens de presque chaque instant, chaque phrases. De presque chaque secondes passées avec lui. Je connais les statistiques, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je sais que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, que la fin aurait du être différente. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible.

\- Comment quoi est possible ?

\- Comment j'ai pu survivre ? La balle était dans le barillet. Elle aurait du sortir plus tôt. Quand j'ai réussi à récupérer mon arme, et que je l'ai pointée sur Tobias Hankel, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique balle à l'intérieur. Il venait de jouer avec moi, il venait de tirer plusieurs fois sans pour autant la faire sortir. J'ai tiré une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Et la balle est partie. Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible que cette balle ne m'ait pas atteinte ?

\- Ce n'était pas ton heure. Tu as sans doute encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Peut être est-ce le Destin, peut être autre chose. Ou peut être même qu'il n'y a aucune raison particulière à cela. C'est juste arrivé comme ça, et on n'y peut rien.

\- Mais ça n'aurait pas dû. J'aurai dû mourir là-bas.

\- C'est le _« syndrome du survivant »_. Ça passera, il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Tobias Hankel méritait ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Mais est-ce que moi je méritai de survivre ?

Derek resta un instant interdit. Reid se posait des questions quand à sa survit : cela n'était jamais bon, et beaucoup de personne se perdait dans les tréfonds du néant pour moins que cela.

\- Reid, écoute moi : tu es ici, vivant. C'est comme ça. Ce que tu as vécu est traumatisant et il te faudra du temps pour t'en remettre. Mais tu y arriveras. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu continues à en parler, à t'en libérer.

Spencer écoutait les paroles de Morgan. Sans doute avait-il raison. Mais c'était un chemin semé d'embûches, bien trop difficile à remonter. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se gratta où il avait planté la seringue, geste qui n'échappa au profileur professionnel en face de lui. Sa théorie était la bonne : il était devenu accro et n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir. Ce qui expliquait également la tête qu'il avait. Sa dernière prise n'était pas vieille, Derek le savait.

\- Il faut aussi que tu vois quelqu'un pour ça, lui dit-il en regardant dans la direction de son bras.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Spencer avait compris de quoi il parlait et cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il soit au courant. Après tout, il était entouré par les meilleurs dans leurs domaine : comment avait-il pu se dire qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien ?

\- Ça ne t'aidera pas, tu sais...

Reid resta silencieux. Qui savait ce qu'y l'aiderait ou pas ? Il avait conscience que ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution. Mais quel autre choix avait-il pour ne plus souffrir ?

\- Reid, reprit Derek, on est tous là pour t'aider, tu le sais. Tu peux nous parler, on ne te laissera jamais tomber.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous parles pas ? Pourquoi tu te renfermes sur toi-même ?

\- Je veux juste comprendre. J'ai ces questions dans ma tête, ces sensations. J'ai besoin de les ressentir, de les analyser. D'essayer de comprendre. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.

Un long silence s'installa dans le salon. Le ton de Spencer n'ouvrait pas une conversation, et sous-entendait qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : voir Morgan partir, et se retrouver seul. Il avait besoin de reprendre calmement ses esprits après ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans compter que l'envie de vomir le reprenait soudainement. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Derek se leva.

\- Très bien. J'ai laissé ton sac sur la console de l'entrée. Il y a toutes les affaires que tu avais laissées au centre de tir. Je ne veux pas te forcer à parler. Fais le point avec toi-même. Mais sache que je suis joignable à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit. N'hésite pas une seconde. D'accord ?

Spencer acquiesça. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'il ne téléphonerais jamais. Derek attendit encore quelques secondes dans l'espoir qu'il se mette enfin à parler. En vain.

\- Je te laisse alors, soupira-t-il. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as une mine à faire peur.

\- Mon arme ? Demanda Spencer alors que son ami commençait à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il hésitant.

\- Ça me rassure. J'en ai besoin, répondit-il rapidement.

\- Dans ton sac avec tes autres affaires.

\- Merci.

Morgan franchit le seuil de la porte, laissant Reid seul. Il referma doucement la porte. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne savait pas quoi exactement. Quelque chose allait se passer, il en était persuadé. Il commença a descendre les escaliers doucement, et une fois la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble franchie, quelque chose frappa soudainement son esprit : il se retourna vivement, et monta le plus rapidement possible les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il venait tout juste de quitter.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^'  
Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est la partie sur le _bad trip_ que j'ai aimé écrire x)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	5. Partie 3 : Vivant PDV Derek Morgen

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Salut ! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre. On change un peu de point de vu parce que j'en avais envie. J'avais envie d'avoir le point de vue de Morgan pour changer, parce que j'adore la relation d'amitié fraternelle entre les deux personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^  
Je sais que c'est court, le suivant le sera aussi, mais celui d'après non. A la base, j'ai hésité à faire un seul chapitre avec les deux PDV, mais finalement j'ai préféré faire comme ça, je trouvais ça plus clair :) Et pis, c'est mieux hihi  
Enfin Bref. Je remercie ceux qui sont encore là et m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai eu une loooongue semaine ^^'

 **Kateryne1 :** Déjà, je te remercie pour ta présence encore et toujours :D  
Oui, oui, c'est par choix à la base que je postais petit à petit. Mais là, en ce moment, c'est par contrainte, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire ça correctement, et je n'aime pas le travail bâclé ^^ Mais la suite arrive toujours :p  
Merci pour _Cent Jours et Demi_ :D  
Ne t'en fais pas, d'autres sont en préparation (dont un petit OS qui devrait être publié pas longtemps après la fin de celle-ci haha).  
Je te laisse découvrir s'il se prend une balle dans la tête (c'est vraiment bizarre comme conversation XD). Et encore merci pour tous tes beaux compliments :) J'espère que ce PDV te plaira :D

 **Mynoo :** Merci ! :D  
Pour ton hypothèse, je ne dis rien pour pas gâcher le suspens. Mais va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde veut qu'il se prenne une balle dans la tête... XD Mais merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme, et de tes compliments, ça me touche :D

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Vivant**

 **PDV Derek Morgan**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait exactement avant ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas intervenu plus rapidement ? Je suis profiler et j'ai été incapable de le voir. Je savais qu'il sombrait, nous le savions tous. Et pourtant, nous n'avons rien fait jusqu'à présent. Il nous a tous dupés. Bien sûr, nous avions tous remarqué son changement de comportement, ses sautes d'humeurs et sa dépression apparente. Mais qui aurait cru qu'il irait jusque là, aussi bas, aussi profond ? Personne.

Pourtant, nous ne pouvons pas le blâmer. Et je dois bien admettre que dans une certaine mesure je comprends pourquoi. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qu'il ressent, non. Je comprends qu'il cherche des réponses. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a eu besoin d'agir ainsi. Lorsque quelqu'un subit un grave traumatisme, il va voir un spécialiste. Mais lui non. Je lui en veux de ne pas nous avoir fait confiance, et de ne pas nous avoir parlé. Mais qui peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un génie comme lui ? Son esprit s'en retrouve torturé comme jamais.

Lorsque je suis descendu de son appartement, je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sais qu'il a reprit du Dilaudid. Nous le savons tous. Au départ, nous le supposions simplement. Et puis une grande partie de nous ne voulait pas admettre cela, alors nous fermions les yeux. Le jeu de l'autruche. Nous pensions tous qu'il finirait par se sortir de se mauvais pas tout seul, ou avec l'aide de quelqu'un extérieur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse être à ce point. Je sais qu'il en a pris juste avant que j'arrive. Quelle quantité, je ne sais pas, mais il n'était pas beau à voir. Les yeux injectés de sang, en sueur et l'air épuisé. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le laisser seul, mais je ne pouvais pas insister. Il se renferme dès que l'on aborde le sujet, et devient agressif. Le brusquer n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Au centre de tir, je l'ai vu blêmir. J'ai vu cette expression sur son visage qu'on les victimes d'agressions qui se souviennent du moment fatidique qui changea toute leurs vie. Perdu entre la réalité et le souvenir. Sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Je ne l'avais jamais vu courir aussi vite. Je me demandai il y a encore quelques minutes pourquoi est-ce que c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait craqué. Maintenant je sais. C'était la première fois qu'il retouchait son arme depuis que Tobias Hankel l'avait utilisé pour jouer à la roulette russe avec lui. C'était logique qu'il ait une réaction. Mais ce que j'ignorai alors, c'était l'impact qu'avait eu cette expérience sur son esprit. Certaines personnes auraient refusé d'y retoucher, ou n'auraient pas réussi à se concentrer pour faire un tir correct. Mais Reid non. Il cherche des réponses, comme toujours, et la seule manière qu'il ait trouvé pour le faire, c'est de revivre son enfer.

C'est quand je suis sorti de l'immeuble que j'ai compris ce qu'y n'allait pas. Le fait qu'il me demande si son arme était bien avec ses affaires était déjà un peu étrange, mais je peux comprendre qu'avoir une arme avec lui puisse le rassurer. Alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Et puis je me suis souvenu de ses propres mots _« Je veux juste comprendre. J'ai ces questions dans ma tête, ces sensations. J'ai besoin de les ressentir, de les analyser. D'essayer de comprendre »_. Il tente de refaire les mêmes schémas que ceux subit par Hankel. La drogue. La roulette russe.

Comment avons-nous fait pour ne pas voir qu'il s'adonnait à ce jeu malsain depuis tout ce temps ? Nous sommes ses amis et qui plus est, des profilers. Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien vu ? Certains penserons sans doute que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais il est lui aussi profiler, et l'un des meilleurs. Et avec son QI hors du commun, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse agir ainsi, si... Dangereusement.

Je suis en colère contre lui. Je suis en colère contre moi, contre nous qui n'avons rien vu. Je suis en colère contre tous ces psychopathes qui ne cessent d'être tous les jours de plus en plus nombreux. J'ai envie de hurler et de laisser sortir ma colère. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose que je dois faire, c'est être là pour Reid. L'épauler, le soutenir, et faire en sorte qu'il remonte à la surface, qu'il cesse de se noyer. C'est mon rôle et je ferai tout pour être présent à chaque instant.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture ! A bientôt ! :D**


	6. Partie 3 : Vivant PDV Spencer Reid

**P'tit mot :** Salut tout le monde ! Voici, avec mes plates excuses quant au retard de celui-ci, le chapitre suivant ! On reste dans des PDV (que voulez-vous, j'aime écrire à la première personne du singulier :)). Le dénouement de cette histoire arrive bientôt, il s'agit là de l'avant dernier chapitre... ^^

 **Pain d'Epices :** J'ai pas changé ça ? Haha, personne ne l'a remarqué, chuuuuute :p

 **Mynoo :** Le suspens, c'est le bien :D Merciii :D

 **Kateryne 1 :** Ah ça, c'est pas dit encore :) Réponse bientôt ^^  
T'inquiète, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Sinon, je ne torturais pas les personnages psychologiquement XD  
Je suis contente que ce changement de PDV ait plu :)  
C'est gentil pour l'empathie, mais à force, tu vas finir par ne plus en avoir vu le temps que je prends, à chaque fois, il est plus long :')  
Pour l'OS, il est encore en écriture hihi

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

 **PDV Spencer Reid**

Ça y est. Il est parti et je me retrouve une fois de plus seul avec moi-même. J'aurais sans doute du le retenir, lui dire ce que je ressens, lui demander de l'aide. Mais non, les mots sont restés coincés au fond de ma gorge sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Est-ce à cause de la peur ? Ou bien de l'angoisse que me procurerait le fait de me retrouver devant le fait accompli, de prendre conscience que tout ceci est bien réel, et que je suis doucement entrain de devenir fou ? Ou encore, est-ce à cause du fait que je trouve du réconfort dans ce que je fais, que _j'aime_ la montée d'adrénaline que cela me procure ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu parler à Morgan. Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'aurait écouté sans me juger, sans prendre pour lui le fait que je ne sois pas venu parler plus tôt. Mais je n'ai pas pu et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais.

Je deviens fou, c'est indéniable. Ce que je redoutai le plus est en train de m'arriver : je deviens comme ma mère. C'est dans les gènes, ça devait sans doute arriver. C'est comme ça. Hankel n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus. Dans le fond, c'est de ma faute ce qu'il m'arrive. Je n'aurai pas du le suivre seul dans ce champs, et surtout, je n'aurai pas du continuer à prendre du Dilaudid et je n'aurai pas du essayer de comprendre en refaisant les mêmes gestes. Mais je ne contrôle pas mon esprit sans cesse avide de réponses. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir.

Morgan est parti depuis quelques secondes seulement, et je n'ai qu'une envie. Prendre mon arme et jouer. Mettre une balle dedans, rouler le barillet, me coller le canon sur la tempe, tirer. Essayer de comprendre. Espérer ne pas mourir. Continuer à avoir de la chance. Ou enfin faire face à mon destin et sentir la balle traverser mon crâne, détruisant sous l'impacte mon cerveau, m'ôtant la vie sans que personne ne puisse la stopper.

Je me fais peur. Je m'effraye moi-même d'avoir de telles pensées. J'ai toujours considéré les jeux de hasards comme étant des attrapes touristes à Las Vegas. Les jeux de hasards ne sont là que pour procurer un plaisir que l'on sait éphémère étant donné qu'il est impossible de gagner le gros lot aux machines à sous. Pourtant on joue quand même. Mais il y a un but de divertissement. Est-ce que je considère la roulette russe comme un divertissement ? Bien sûr, au départ, cette question m'aurait semblé abstraite. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que cela agit comme le Dilaudid. Comme cette drogue que je m'injecte non pas par plaisir ou par envie, mais par besoin. La souffrance du manque est insupportable. Et ce manque se ressent aussi avec le jeu.

Je ressens encore les effets de ma dernière prise. J'arrive de nouveau à contrôle mon corps, mais mon esprit vagabonde encore de temps en temps. Je me sens à la fois planer et sur terre. C'est une sensation étrange que je ne saurais expliquer. J'aime cela. Mais malgré ça, l'envie est de plus en plus forte, et je ne peux plus la contrôler.

Je me lève du canapé et me dirige lentement vers l'entrée. Les débris de la lampe me lacèrent légèrement les pieds, mais je ne ressens rien. Là, sur la console, sont déposés ma veste et mon sac. J'ouvre le sac et trouve mon arme. Je l'ouvre pour vérifier s'il est chargé ou non. Aucune balle. Mais ce n'est qu'un infime contre temps : j'en ai toujours de réserve. Je me dirige vers le petit tiroir du bureau sous ma bibliothèque et prends une balle. Une seule et unique balle. Je retourne m'asseoir là où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Lentement, je glisse la cartouche dans l'une des fentes et referme l'arme. J'inspire profondément, tourne le barillet. Il tourne, semblant ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Comme si il essayait de m'adresser un message : _« ne fait pas ça, ne m'oblige pas à m'arrêter pour que tu fasses ça »_. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Il s'arrête. J'expire l'air que je retenais en moi jusque là. Je vide entièrement mes poumons avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration. Je bloque ma respiration, lève l'arme et vient poser le canon sur ma tempe. Le contraste entre la sueur coulant de mon front et le froid du canon me fait légèrement frissonner. J'expire lentement. Ferme les yeux. Et soudain, au moment même où j'appuie sur la détente, je comprends.


	7. Partie 3 : Vivant 3

**Dernier petite note :** Hello ! Voici venu le temps du dernier chapitre de _Enfers, Addiction, Vivant_. Et oui, déjà. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, et particulièrement Kateryne1, et Mynoo pour toutes vos reviews qui me faisaient à chaque fois vraiment très, très, très plaisir ! Et je tiens à remercier aussi Pain d'Epices, pour ses commentaires et correctionsquejenaipasfaitesici XD Merci d'avoir relu cette fic' et de l'avoir recommentée :D

Enfin bref. Je suis la rédaction de la suivante, un petit OS et j'ai pleins d'idées. Malheureusement, j'ai aussi entrepris une formation qui me prends tout mon temps. Alors je tente d'écrire de temps à autres, mais c'est difficile. Alors j'espère que même si la suivante arrive dans 6 mois, vous serez là :D

A bientôt !

 **Pain d'Epices :** Ouais, mais non, parce que si je copie / colle, ça déforme toute ma mise en page :p Merci pour ton commentaire, qui me touche toujours autant 3

 **Kateryne1 :** Ca y est, la fin est là :p J'espère que ta folie va se calmer, ce serait dommage de finir dans un asile à cause d'une Fanfiction :')  
Ou alors tu t'es pas trompée... Va savoir... "Se tromper ou pas se tromper, telle est la question"... :p J'espère que tu auras pas trouvé le temps long... ^^' Désolée...  
Par contre, je me sens pas libérée, ni délivréééééééeeee XD Okay je sors. Mais en vrai, c'est triste que ce soit fini :') Faut que je me remette à la suivante haha  
Quelle déclaration d'amour :') J'adore ! :D

 **Mynoo :** La réponse de sa compréhension maintenant :D

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**

* * *

 **3**

La porte vola en éclata. Mais même le vacarme que cela fit n'atteignit pas Spencer Reid.

Morgan resta un instant interdit face à la scène à laquelle il assistait : son ami pointait un revolver vers lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela, même dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres. Il avait comprit quelques instants auparavant ce qu'il comptait faire, mais espérait très fortement se tromper. Une demi-seconde lui avait suffit pour réagir et faire demi-tour, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour arriver à l'appartement qu'il venait à l'instant de quitter. Il ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte, et décida que l'urgence du moment l'obligeait à enfoncer la porte. Son cœur se serra et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il découvrit la scène. Il se précipita vers Reid, et lui arracha violemment l'arme qu'il tenait entre ses mains au moment où celui-ci appuya sur la gâchette.

\- Reid ! Hurla-t-il. Mais ça ne va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

Spencer resta muet, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, le regard fixé au loin.

\- Reid ?! Mais réagit bon sang !

Comme sorti d'un rêve éveillé, Reid tourna lentement la tête vers son ami.

\- J'ai compris... Chuchota-t-il.

Morgan le regarda avec des yeux où se mélangeaient la peur, l'incompréhension et le désarroi.

\- Compris quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'un revolver chargé sur la tempe n'est pas une bonne idée ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu voulais te foutre en l'air, c'est ça ?

\- Non !

Comme si un électrochoc l'avait atteint, Reid réalisa que Morgan était là et ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu voulais quoi au juste ?! Continua Derek sans décolérer.

\- Je voulais juste...

\- Juste quoi ?

\- Juste comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Je... C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

\- Ah non ! Pas de ça cette fois. Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ! Tu te mets à table Reid, et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps pour comprendre.

Morgan s'installa face à Spencer, ne lui laissant plus d'autre choix que de parler.

Mais quelque chose venait de changer, et Reid ressentait plus les mêmes craintes et appréhensions que les minutes précédentes. Et il se mit alors à parler, les mots acceptant enfin de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi je ressentais ça, pourquoi j'avais survécu. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas tout ce que j'avais ressenti cette nuit. Mais je sais : ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti l'important, mais ce que lui a ressenti.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tobias Hankel. Le pouvoir, la maîtrise de soi, la sensation de faire parti de quelque chose d'important. La sensation d'être tout simplement...

\- D'être tout simplement quoi ?

\- D'être vivant...

Le regard de Spencer changea. Il s'assombrit. Se sentir vivant. Il n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis des jours. Il se sentait comme une coquille vide, n'ayant aucun but. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il avait ressenti quelque chose. Il s'était senti vivant. Pour la première foi, le canon sur sa tempe avait raisonné dans sa tête. Il avait perdu espoir, et pour la première fois depuis son retour, il avait joué non pas pour comprendre ou se souvenir, mais pour en finir. Et cette conclusion lui avait sauté à la figure au moment où son doigt pressait la détente. Spencer ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si son ami n'était pas intervenu, il aurait continué et cette fois, jusqu'à perdre la partie. A cet instant précis, le sang coulerait de sa tempe, déversant sur le plancher toutes les questions et la détresse qu'il portait en lui. Il serait mort, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa tout ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se revit, jouant avec sa vie, descendant plus bas qu'il n'était jamais allé. Il se revit mettre une cartouche dans le barillet, et tirer, sans même ressentir de peur. Il se revit prendre la seringue et s'injecter le poison dans son propre corps. Il se réveillait comme d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Morgan... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup affolé.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Spencer venait de changer d'attitude en quelques minutes à peine. Il n'y avait désormais dans son regard plus que de la peur : la peur de lui-même et de ses propres actes. La blancheur de son visage faisait peur à voir. Il sentait sa tête et son cœur commencer à tourner. D'un coup, il se leva et courut à la salle-de-bains, où il eut tout juste le temps d'arriver avant de vomir une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas des nausées à cause de la prise de drogue de toute à l'heure. Il vomissait tout le mal qui était en lui. Et rien de ce qu'il avait vécu alors n'avait été aussi douloureux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et la bille qui remontait lui brûlait la gorge un peu plus à chaque fois. Des larmes et des tremblements accompagnaient les vomissements, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Morgan avait suivit son ami et assistait impuissant à la scène. Il prit un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia d'eau froide, et l'appliqua sur le front de Spencer, retenant ainsi sa tête pour pas qu'il ne se fasse mal.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul, lui dit-il pour tenter de le rassurer.

Spencer vomit encore plusieurs fois avant que son corps ne se juge enfin purgé. Il était essoufflé, et peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Une fois sûr qu'il ne vomirait plus, il s'assit sur le sol froid. Des perles de sueurs se mélangeaient à l'eau des larmes. Son regard était vide. Plus rien, un regard vitreux. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclats, et leurs noirceur contrastaient avec sa peau blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Reid ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Morgan tenta une nouvelle fois de le ramener avec lui, mais il n'était plus là. Il posa le gant de toilettes dans le lavabo, et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il défit soigneusement la chemise de son ami, et lui retira comme il put le premier bras. Il retira ensuite le second, et s'arrêta un instant sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir : des dizaines de petits points, presque invisibles pour certains. L'un d'entre eux retient particulièrement son attention : il était récent, il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer les petites traces de sang qui avaient coulé autour. Derek déplaça ensuite Reid vers la baignoire, et prit un autre gant de toilette qu'il trempa dans l'eau. Il sentit Spencer légèrement frissonner quand il passa l'eau sur son corps. Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas, et continuait de murmurer cette phrase le regard perdu dans le vide : _« qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_.

Derek tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer les traces de la lutte interne du corps de Reid. Il lui nettoya le visage, effaçant les larmes et ne laissant que les sillons que celles-ci avaient creusés. Il nettoya aussi ses bras, désinfectant par la suite soigneusement les petites plaies encore ouvertes. A l'aide de l'eau froide, il essaya également de faire baisser la température de son corps.

Une fois ceci accomplit, il l'aida à se relever et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'assit sur le lit et lui passa un t-shirt qu'il prit au hasard. Il était beaucoup trop grand et lui arrivait presque aux genoux. Il lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon et l'allongea dans les couvertures. Reid continuait de se demander ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa voix s'éteignait petit à petit.

\- Ferme les yeux. Il faut que tu dormes, lui dit Morgan d'un ton fraternel.

Spencer obéit, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la fatigue le prit et il plongea dans le sommeil rapidement, épuisé par les derniers événements qu'il venait de subir. Une fois sur qu'il s'était endormi, Morgan quitta la chambre. Il envoya un message rapide à Hotch, l'informant des dernières heures et demandant l'autorisation de rester éloigné du bureau quelques jours avec Reid. Hotch répondit pratiquement tout de suite, à la fois inquiet pour son plus jeune agent et rassuré de le savoir entre les mains de Morgan.

Après avoir nettoyé la salle-de-bains et ramassé les débris de l'entrée, il retourna vers le canapé. Un rayon du soleil couchant venait frapper un petit objet sous la table basse. Il s'approcha et vit un petit flacon. Il n'eut pas à lire l'inscription sur l'étiquette pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il repéra également la seringue qu'il posa délicatement sur la table. Derek se releva et récupéra le sac de Spencer. Il n'allait jamais nulle part sans, et s'il avait des choses à cacher, il y en aurait forcément dedans. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et y découvrit deux seringues de plus et un flacon de Dilaudid. Il les déposa à côté des autres. Il retourna dans la salle-de-bains et ouvrit le petit placard derrière le miroir, où parmi des boites d'aspirines et autres médicaments de premiers soins, il découvrit un autre flacon. Il le mis avec les autres, et se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se procurer autant de poison en si peu de temps. Il était persuadé qu'il y en avait d'autres dans l'appartement et sans doute aussi à son bureau au FBI, mais il ne voulait pas que Spencer ne se sente mis à nu quand il se réveillerait. Sans compter qu'il voulait que ce soit lui qui se débarrasse de toute cette drogue. Il récupéra également l'arme de son ami, sortie la cartouche du barillet, et déposa le tout avec le reste.

Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais la seule personne qui en avait les réponses était en train de dormir d'un sommeil profond à côté. Il somnola pendant quelques minutes, lui aussi épuisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de s'endormir à son tour sur le canapé.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveilla. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il s'était écoulé, mais le soleil couchant avait laissé place à une magnifique pleine lune. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Spencer pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il était là, son visage détendu. Derek se demanda alors depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fermé l'œil comme cela. Son air fatigué de tous les jours révélaient des insomnies fréquentes ou des cauchemars venant régulièrement troubler son sommeil. Mais là, il paraissait presque serein. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Derek retourna dans le salon et entreprit la lecture d'un livre prit au hasard dans l'immense bibliothèque du génie, pour tenter d'occuper son esprit en attendant qu'il ne se réveille. Quelques heures passèrent encore quand il entendit enfin des bruits venant de la chambre. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, afin de préparer du café : la discussion qui allait suivre allait être difficile et il leurs fallait bien ça.

Spencer commençait à émerger. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait eu le droit à une nuit de plus de deux heures d'affilées. Malgré cela, il avait mal à la tête, et sa gorge le brûlait horriblement. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le silence qui régnait dehors et les douces lueurs qui commençaient à arriver, lui indiquaient qu'il était très tôt. Il se retourna dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais il savait très bien que cela n'arriverait pas. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit quelqu'un préparer du café. Il se souvint alors de la veille et était persuadé que son ami avait passé la nuit ici, et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas sans avant d'avoir eu les réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais pour une fois, Spencer n'avait pas peur d'affronter son regard inquisiteur. Il se sentait presque bien. Pas totalement serein, mais bien plus lucide que ces dernières semaines. Il réussissait doucement à intégrer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis cette fameuse course poursuite à travers le champs. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis se redressa. Il réalisa qu'il était en t-shirt, et réalisa aussi ce que cela signifiait : Morgan n'avait plus aucun doute sur sa possible addiction au Dilaudid.

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur ses cicatrices, et comprit à quel point il s'était détruit. Et tout cela pour quoi ?

Il se leva, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Une bonne odeur de café chaud lui parvint aux narines. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Derek finissait de remplir deux tasses du liquide noir.

\- Alors la marmotte, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Spencer ne répondit pas, encore à moitié dans les brumes d'un réveil difficile. Morgan prit les deux tasses de café et lui indiqua de le suivre. Il s'installa sur le canapé, rejoint rapidement par Spencer. Son regard s'arrêta sur ce qu'il y avait sur la table : le petit déjeuné était donc un café accompagné d'un plateau de vérité.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la parole. Ils buvaient doucement leurs cafés, Derek attendant patiemment que Spencer réussisse à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour lui parler. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Reid prit enfin la parole.

\- J'ai toujours eu besoin de comprendre les choses. Les décortiquer, les analyser, et mettre des mots sur tout ce qui se passait devant moi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de trouver une raison sensée à tout. Quand Tobias m'a... Quand il m'a...

Les mots commençaient de nouveau à se coincer dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir.

\- Prends ton temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Spencer inspira profondément et se lança.

\- Quand il m'a enlevé, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une raison. Quand il m'a drogué, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une raison. Quand j'ai survécu à ses tirs, j'ai cru qu'il y avait une raison. Mais je ne savais pas laquelle. Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était _« la volonté de Dieu »_. Alors la question que je me posai c'était pourquoi j'ai survécu ? Je me suis comporté comme un lâche.

\- Un lâche ? Quand ça ? Demanda Morgan surprit.

\- Quand il m'a demandé de donné quelqu'un pour qu'il aille le tuer. J'ai donné un nom pour épargner ma vie.

\- Reid, ce n'est pas de la lâcheté. C'est humain.

\- Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour moi, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je survive. Et pourtant, j'ai survécu. La seule balle qui ne soit jamais sorti pour moi est sorti quand j'ai tiré. Il est mort dès le premier coup, en quoi ai-je eu le droit à plusieurs essais ? Je me souviens qu'au bout d'un moment, je n'avais plus l'espoir que vous me retrouviez. Je ne voulais pas donner un de vos noms, mais je ne voulais pas mourir pour autant. Alors mon cerveau a fini par trouver une parade pour vous indiquer où j'étais. Mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience que si je survivais ce n'était pas juste. Quand j'ai demandé à Gideon de rester seul quelques minutes, je n'étais déjà plus là. J'en ai profiter pour prendre... Prendre les flacons dans la poche de Tobias. Je les ai gardés, parce que j'étais persuadé que je savais déjà que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans ça.

Spencer marqua une pause. Il fixait les petits flacons devant lui. Il ne se souvenait même plus de combien de prises il avait faites.

\- Tu peux vivre sans ça, tu le sais ? On peut t'aider.

\- Je sais. Aujourd'hui je sais. Mais quand je suis rentré chez moi après mon hospitalisation, je me suis retrouvé seul ici. J'ai paniqué, je crois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes. J'avais mal, si tu savais comme j'avais mal. Alors j'ai attrapé un de ces flacons et j'en ai pris. Ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sentais partir loin d'ici, mon cerveau ne réfléchissait plus. Plus tard, j'ai appris à doser, soit pour mettre mon esprit en pause, soit pour le booster quand il en avait besoin, pendant nos affaires notamment. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer.

Spencer s'arrêta de parler une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter la partie la plus sombre de son récit déjà pas très lumineux. Morgan comprit qu'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de pousse pour se lancer.

\- Et ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant l'arme.

\- Ça... Tu vas sans doute trouver cela étrange mais... Ça ne me faisait rien. La première fois, je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais ici, je venais de m'injecter une dose suffisante pour être à la fois présent et absent. J'avais encore mon arme à ma ceinture. Je l'ai prise et je l'ai faite tourner entre mes doigts. J'avais toujours la phrase de Hankel qui me tournait en tête, comme un message qu'il tentait de me faire passer. J'ai retirer les balles et j'en ai gardé une en main. Comment un si petit objet peut-il ôter des vies si facilement ? Pourquoi la mienne a été épargnée ? Je ne comprenais pas. J'ai chargé l'arme et pointer le canon vers moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'appuyer. Mais mon doigt s'est abattu sur la gâchette. Je n'en avais pas conscience sur le moment. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, et que j'ai réalisé que j'étais encore en vie, je me suis demandé une nouvelle fois pourquoi. Alors j'ai retenté. Plusieurs fois. Je voulais ressentir quelque chose, autres que toutes ces questions me martelant la tête. Je voulais me sentir... Vivant. Mais comment ressentir la vie quand à l'intérieur il n'y a plus rien ? La première fois que Tobias à tirer, j'ai eu peur. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. J'étais vivant. Et au bout d'un moment, la routine, ou je ne sais quoi, a fait que je ne ressentais plus cette peur... Je ne ressentais plus rien.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé hier ?

\- Hier, quand j'ai chargé les balles au centre de tir, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus utilisé mon arme que pour ça. Et quelque chose s'est brisé. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai vu tous ces gens, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'évoluer parmi eux après ce que j'avais fait. Je suis rentré et j'ai pris une dose beaucoup plus élevé que ce que je prenais habituellement. J'étais mal, très mal. Quand tu es arrivé, je sortais d'un cauchemar. Et quand j'ai su que tu avais laissé mon arme dans le sac, je n'avais qu'une envie : tirer. Mais pas pour jouer, non. Tirer, pour en finir. Partir loin d'ici... Mourir. Au moment où j'ai appuyé sur la gâchette, j'avais accepté le fait de mourir. J'avais accepté la mort. Et je me suis senti plus vivant que jamais. Comme si une flamme s'était rallumée d'un coup. Comme si quelque chose en moi venait de se manifester et de me dire que si tout cela s'était passé, ce n'était pas dû à une raison en particulier. C'était peut être le Destin, peut être une entité divine, je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas de raison pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le fait que je sois encore là, pour ça, il y en a sans doute une. J'en suis persuadé. J'ai voulu refaire les mêmes gestes que j'ai subit avec Hankel pour comprendre. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, je le sais aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai compris. Et... Et maintenant...

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Et maintenant, je me sens vivant.

Sigmund Freud a dit : _« Si tu veux pouvoir supporter la vie, sois prêt à accepter la mort »._

Spencer se sentait vivant. Mais il savait aussi que le chemin allait être long pour remonter totalement la pente. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se désintoxiquer, se faire réellement soigner. Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait des amis qui l'aideraient dans cette épreuve. Il avait accepté ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait accepté le fait qu'il avait failli mourir. Accepté l'idée de sa propre mort. Il se sentait vivant, et prêt à affronter la vie, ses bonheurs et aussi et surtout, toutes les horreurs face auxquelles il était confronté chaque jour. Oui, il se sentait vivant. Mais il savait aussi que, désormais, tout serait différent.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Voilà. C'est définitivement là fin. J'espère que quelque soit ce que vous souhaitiez (que Reid meurt par exemple x)), j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu ;) N'hésitez pas à me le dire :p  
**

 **J'espère à tout bientôt :)**


End file.
